One Year Chapter One Summer
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: It's my fan character's first year at Domino High. How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Summer.

Yuri sat up after a small yawn, and thought; _What am I doing here? Where are my socks?_ She looked around and found her school uniform and after a quick shower, she set off to find Yugi, so she could hurl abuse at him for leaving her for Tea, but Yuri'd found someone else. Yugi'd quite often brag to Joey about how he had Yuri on a string, but that was before she met Seto, and as soon as Yugi found out, he dumped Tea, and Yuri's had him, Bakura and Marik chasing her, but so far only Yugi and Bakura had her at all. Marik was too much of a freak.

Yugi'd been stalking her for about three weeks now, and he'd forgotten that she wanted Seto now, and he challenged her to a card game. If he won, she would kiss him, but if she won, he would leave her alone. Although Yuri battled valiantly, Yugi won by default, because Yuri'd run ou of cards. Yugi decided to follow through, and he kissed her, but she hardly kissed back. Joey'd seen Yuri take cards out, so he ran down and told Yugi that Yuri'd let him win, and Yuri burst out crying.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked, concerned.  
"She's-" Yuri began. "She's taking-"

Yugi just gaped. He knew what was happening. Yuri had to have a yami, and it was trying to take control.  
"Guys, I'd step away." Yugi warned, very aware of Yuri's symptoms.  
"But-" Tristan began.  
"She's-" Yuri repeated.  
"Yuri?" Ryou asked, looking exhausted.  
"You know about this?" Joey asked Ryou.  
"Happens when she loses or throws card games." Ryou diagnosed. "I'd step away, if I were you."

Yuri's hair was turning black, and her eyes blood red. A gigantic change from her former white haired, bright blue eyed girl they saw before.

"Yuri's gonna do what now?" Joey asked, confused.  
"Turn evil." Ryou answered.

"Hmmmm." Yugi sighed.  
'I think she's gonna win the rematch, Yugi." Tristan said.  
"I-" Yuri began, before rephrasing. "I will win, because I've got Exodia."  
"How?!" Yugi gasped.  
Yuri just laughed at him. "Do I really have to explain myself to a midget?" she smirked, before winking at Joey in a seductive way.  
"Let's just duel!" Yugi shouted, before taking his Duel Disk out.  
Yuri started shuffling her cards.  
"Shut it, hikari." Yuri snapped, rather coolly.  
"Pfffttt." Ryou said, in a lower voice than his own.  
"Begin." Joey said, very confident.  
""I put three facer down. And that ends my turn." Yugi said.  
"I put five face down, ending my turn." Yuri growled, batting her eyelashes in disbelief.  
"I summon Dark Magician. End turn." Yugi said.  
"I summon Exodia. Attack life points directly." Yuri said, rather boredly.  
"Impossible." Yugi gasped.  
"Possible." Yuri declared.  
"What was the bet, then?" Yugi growled, very embarrassed.  
Yuri didn't answer. She was too busy collapsing. Ryou walked towards her and started stroking her hair, Yuri just got up, walked about five feet, very stiffly, and fell to her knees, and started crying. Joey, Tristan and Yugi ran over, only to discover Yuri's earrings were glowing, and her eyes were closed.  
"The hoops." Yugi muttered.  
"The what?" Joey said.  
"Her earrings. They're Millenium Hoops." Yugi said, very afraid.  
Yuri was in another place, looking at the strangely familiar purple hue of the sky and ground, but, just before she could remember why it was so familiar, a strange light appeared. As she walked towards it, it disappeared, and she was back on the ground, surrounded by people talking to Yugi, while she suffered an unbearable yearning to get up. Yuri started breathing, and she heard Ryou whisper. "This is the first time this has happened."


	2. Chapter Two Autumn

Chapter Two- Autumn

Yuri tried to pull herself up, but failed, and it all went black.  
"Yuri, are you okay?" she heard a voice say.  
"What happened?" she asked, not at all curious.  
"I just wanna know if your okay right now." She heard Joey say.  
"Joey." Yuri said, confident in her guess.  
"AND TRISTAN!!!!!!!!" Tristan shouted, before being ushered out of the room.  
"Where am I?" Yuri asked.  
"Hospital. Yugi's calling your mother, explaining what happened, and by the sound of it, she's a stubborn old bitch." She heard a strangely familiar voice say.  
"Seto? I wanted to tell you something." Yuri said, in a sad tone.  
"Hmmm?" Seto replied.  
"I want to-" Yuri began, knowing she was about to do something reckless. _Was it the right place? Hell no, I wouldn't do that do a guy!_ She thought.  
"Want to what?" Seto asked, a slight curiosity looming.  
"I want to break up." Yuri whimpered, as if afraid of her EXTREMELY tall framed 'boyfriend', if you could still call him that. "See other people, y'know?"  
"W'ever." Seto said, clearly heartbroken.  
Yugi heard the news through the door. He wondered whether she would take him back. He decided there was only one way to find out. And that was to ask. As he walked in, Yuri tried to hide under her blankets, trying to conceal her grin.  
"Hey." Yugi said, smiling down at her, with a kind look coming to his eyes.  
"Hey, what did mother dearest say?" Yuri asked, with mock concern.  
"She said never again will you play card games." He said, concealing his own grin.  
"Eh, I never listened to her advice before, and I'm not about to start." Yuri giggled.  
"Also, the doctor said you can leave after you get changed." Yugi said, with a hint of hope in his voice.  
"I broke up with Seto, y'know." Yuri laughed.  
"I heard." Yugi whispered sympathetically.

After Yuri left, she met Ryou, who instantly became stiff. Bakura had seen her collapse, and had taken 'control' of Ryou's body. She was aware of this, and had planned to avoid Ryou for a few days. Duke Devlin had also seen her fall, but had decided it was best not to mess with 'Seto's Girl'.  
"Can you walk?" she heard Bakura ask.  
"Yes, I can, you bloody wanker." Yuri sneered.  
"Yuri, let's get you up to your dorm." Yugi said, evading Yuri's gaze.  
Yuri walked all the way up to her dorm without support, just to prove her point.  
"Hardcore much." Yugi muttered, after they had finally made it.  
"See you later, then, Yugi." Yuri whispered, after Yugi had set off for class.  
Yuri sat down on her bed, listening to her iPod, which was really loud, by the way. She fell asleep, and kept dreaming about Seto, and him kissing….._no, she mustn't think about that._ She decided that the only way to avoid it was to make him jealous, and that she was better off without him, even though her heart made that sound impossible. But her plan started the next day.

When she woke up the next morning, she got dressed in her favourite sundress, which was green and her platform stilettos. Yugi came to pick her up at eleven, and they went out for lunch, she giggled at his charm, laughed at his jokes , (which weren't very good!) but when she saw Seto, her heart sank.  
"Yugi, let's go to your house." Yuri suggested.  
"Um, OK." Yugi replied, quite taken aback.  
They walked to Yugi's house, and went upstairs. They sat down on Yugi's bed, as Yugi laid down, Yuri fell asleep, while he played with her hair, as much as she would allow.  
Yugi started to trace her facial features with his finger, and then made a line of kisses along her neck. She'd somehow forgotten Yugi's gentle touch. Bakura certainly had nothing on this. But Yugi's grandpa walked I, and Yugi felt embarrassed.  
"Don't worry, sonny-boy, what you do with your girlfriend is your business." He chuckled with his raspy voice.  
Yuri was imagining her bad experience with Bakura. She was wondering what had happened that night.  
"Yuri? It's time for dinner." Yugi whispered, in his bondage slave outfit, which I must say makes him look- Wait, off topic there.  
"Okay." Yuri muttered, before noticing she felt a little more loved than she did before. She went down to dinner with Yugi.  
"I'm still glad she's not Anzu." Grandpa said plainly.  
"I'm just glad she isn't dating Kaiba." Yugi muttered.  
Yuri just ate in silence, until Grandpa asked how she beat Yugi.  
"I guess it was luck." Yuri answered modestly. Yugi just scoffed at this answer, because he saw her 'transform'.  
"She used Exodia." Yugi muttered.  
"Really?!" Grandpa asked.  
"Yup." Yuri uttered, vowing never to play against Yugi again. "I better go home, Ryou'll be looking for me."  
And with that, she left. Yugi was looking puzzled, and Atem just stared at the door.  
"Ryou?" Yuri called into the darkness of the household.  
"No Ryou." Said a voice deeper than her brother's.  
"Only Bakura, eh?" Yuri laughed.  
"Exactly." Bakura said, before pouncing on her.  
"Do you know no limits?" Yuri asked, in mock curiosity.  
He traced her face, and laughed.  
"Apparently not." He sneered, while he played with her hair.  
"One wasn't enough." Yuri muttered, trying not to look at her captor.  
"No, not really." He whispered in her ear.  
"Why do you like me anyway?" Yuri asked, quite curious.  
"You're lucky." Bakura muttered, emphasizing the last word.  
"That makes four." Yuri scoffed. "But what do you like most about me?"  
"What's not to like?" Bakura asked, as he moved his tongue around her lips, seeking entrance.  
"I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer." Yuri scoffed, as she kicked Bakura off her, and ran to her Panic Cupboard.  
"I know where you are, Yuri!" Bakura sneered.  
"My favourite-" Yuri smirked. "Hide and Seek."  
"I'll still find you." Bakura joked, as if to try to charm her out of her hole.  
"I doubt it." Yuri said, very playfully.  
"I will." Bakura sneered.  
But Yuri had escaped through her Panic Door, which for some weird reason ended up in Yugi's room.  
"Yugi!" Yuri said, as she tried to wake Yugi.  
"What?!" Yugi muttered.  
"Bakura. Was. Waiting. For. Me. " she panted.  
Yuri just got into the spare bed, where guests sleep, but Yugi beckoned her into his, but she refused.  
"I have my deck ready." Yugi laughed.  
"So do I!" Yuri giggled, as if in a fit.  
Yuri fell asleep five minutes later, while Yugi just smiled to himself.  
"I still love you, Yuri." Yugi muttered.  
But Yuri was dreaming of Seto Kaiba, who she loved to the point she would let him do anything to her. She wanted him back. Badly. But Yugi was careful and never ceased charming her. But Seto would spend entire months with her, like she was the only exception. She never had to decode him, either. She felt like writing a letter to him, but he probably wouldn't read it. But she did it anyway.


	3. Chapter Three Winter Part One

It was soon Winter, and Yuri was dating Joey to make Seto jealous. Ryou didn't approve, but Yuri hardy cared. She was t busy making Seto jealous.  
"Yuri, What are you doing?" Ryou asked, as she cowered behind Joey.  
"Hiding." Yuri muttered.  
"From who?" Ryou asked, genuinely curious.  
"From Rebecca." Yuri answered, looking rather ominous.  
"Also, why are you tearing wings off butterfies?" Ryou added.  
"Because my life is brick by boring brick and I don't enjoy watching them be free." Yuri confidently stated.  
"That was emo and random." Joey muttered, creeped out by his girlfriend's outlook.  
"Joey, I want to know what you did to her." Ryou groaned, genuinely concerned. Joey only ran away, cowering at Ryou's mutinous look.  
Ï don't wanna hurt her or anything but she's not-" Joey began. "My type."  
Yuri had overheard Joey, and smiled to herself. Her plan was working. Hopefully Joey would break up with her, so she can cruise around, waiting, being free. If her sister could do it, she could. But her sister was dating Duke Devlin.  
"I hope Seto's jealous enough." Yuri cooed.  
"Yuri? Why aren't you with Joey?" Seto asked, a slight suggestion of humor in his voice.  
"I have a plan, Kaiba." Yuri said, a sight sneer in her voice.  
Ïf it involves me and you, count me in." Seto laughed.  
"I have your support in breaking up with Joey?" Yuri whispered, quite taken aback.  
"Of course!" Seto smirked.  
"I still have that necklace you gave me." Yuri admitted sheepishly.  
"I knew it." Joey declared. "Scheming Bakuras."  
"Yeah right. Not like I never caught you and Yuki." Yuri scoffed. "And besides, you only wanna get back at Mai for leaving."


	4. Chapter Three Part Two

**Chapter Three- Winter- Part Two.  
**_**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! But I do own Yuri Bakura. Purely a fan made character. Also, this may contain a fair bit of fluff, for those who don't like it. Also, Yuri may seem like a slut. This is intentional, as she is nearing her 17**__**th**__** birthday at the time of these events, which by the way is the 1**__**st**__** of January. I used the term Six Foot Hero as a reference to Seto's height, by the way.  
**_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What's going on here?" Ryou asked.  
"You would understand." Yuri muttered.  
"Try me." Said all three boys in unison.  
"Fine. Have it your way." Yuri growled. "Yami likes Joey but I **LOVE **Seto."  
Yuri walked away, like she always did when she was uncomfortable. But Seto followed her, and when he caught up with her, he turned her around and kissed her, and she whispered, "Perfect.". Yuri kissed back, before throwing her arms behind his neck. Ryou walked away, not wishing to be the subject of Joey's abuse.  
After Yuri broke up with Seto, she cried for days, until she decided he wasn't worth one tear. But subconsciously, she decided to get him back, using any means possible. Even Shadow Realm sex.  
"Yuri, I know I've told you a million times, but I love you." Seto whispered, when their eyes locked, blue into blue. Yuri was watching Bakura out of the corner of her eye, seething, while she enjoyed the most satisfying kiss of her life, with her Six Foot Hero.  
"I love you more, Seto. You don't know how much I've regretted leaving you." Yuri giggled. She knew Seto had gone through more, but Yuri had to deal with Bakura & Yugi stalking her.  
"Yuri, I severely doubt that claim." Seto laughed. He knew Yuri had it worse.  
"Bakura problems, actually." Yuri confessed. "And Yugi. And Duke, because he's dating my sister now."  
"Harsh." Seto smirked. "Mokuba's been asking me where you were."  
Yuri just kissed him. "I was on holidays, if he asks." She laughed. Seto smiled kindly down at her. She never felt small, even with the five inch height difference. She had to wear really tall high heels just to reach his lips. But she did it anyway.  
"You know you've fitted my dream boy ever since I saw you?" Yuri asked.  
"You know you've fitted my dream girl ever since I met you?" Seto answered, unblinkingly.


	5. Chapter Four Spring

**Chapter Four- Spring  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But if I did, it would have more sex in it. Also, the stuff in underline is in a note.**

Yuri and Seto were inseparable. She worked part-time at KaibaCorp on Mondays just to see him. They even had a song, which by the way, is The Only Exception by Paramore. When Yugi heard he went spastic. He ranted to Joey and Duke, but Duke wasn't listening, he was too busy texting Yuki. Joey agreed with him, because he'd seen them kiss. Ryou was beginning to remember what Yuri was like before Seto. Flirty, fun and rambunctious. Now she's fun, loyal and still pure, amazingly. And with an 18 year old boyfriend to boot.  
Yuri was never angry or sad, because Seto knew of her 'problem'. She never played card games against him, bit always won the other ones.  
The Spring Dance was coming up, and Yuri had invited Seto to come. But when Yugi found out, little did she know he was angry.  
**Yuri **

**You aren't seriously going to go with Kaiba, are you?**

Yuri wrote back, very quickly, and very nearly got caught by Mr. Shirota, their science teacher.

**Yes, I must say I am. Got a problem?**

Yugi wrote back before Yuri could blink her eyes.

**Yes.**

Yuri just wrote;

**Whatever, dick for brains.**

And at that moment, the bell rang. As Yuri walked out, she was confronted by Joey.  
"Why'd you kiss him? I thought you liked me!" he thundered.  
"I told you I like him, but you don't care, so neither do I." Yuri confirmed, before marching off to her locker. As she put in her books, she wondered about Bakura. She hadn't seen him for a month. But she supposed it was a good thing.  
"Oh, hey Ryou. I was just going to lunch, I'm starv-" Yuri said, not looking at Bakura. It was fun to annoy him. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"  
"I want what I paid for." He smirked evilly.  
"What exactly did you pay for?" Yuri asked.  
"You'll work it out Yuri, you're smart." He sneered.  
"Oh, y-y-you can't mean-" Yuri stuttered, but Bakura just nodded.  
"Fuck you!" Yuri yelled, before running down the hall, only to run into Duke, who just got up and walked away.  
"Slow down, Yuri, you might hurt someone." Bakura smirked.  
"Hands off, you freak-a-zoid!" Yuri said defensively.  
"No." Bakura whispered.  
"Fine, but Florence, 'member that secret you wanted to know?" asked Yuri.  
"What about it?" Bakura scoffed.  
"It was that I love you." Yuri said, incredulously calm.  
"Really?" Bakura asked.  
"Yeah. But it was from when I was ten, so it's hardly true." Yuri laughed.  
"Gonna get sexed hard now." Bakura uttered under his breath.  
"Care too much, Bakura." Yuri sighed. "I can tell you care just by the way you look at me. And besides, I'm seventeen now."  
"What?" Bakura snorted.  
"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Yuri said, in a dreamy tone.  
"If you ask me, that's an admirable trait." Bakura joked.  
"Fooled you!" Yuri laughed, before running off to lunch.  
"Get her later." Bakura muttered.  
"Oh, hey Yugi." Yuri muttered, when she bumped into him.  
"Hey, whoever you are." Yugi said, suppressing his yearning to hug her.  
"Hey loser, Hey Yuri!" Yuki said, holding Duke Devlin's arm.  
"Hey Yuki." Yuri said in a dark tone. "Watch out, Bakura's lurking again."  
"He likes you, remember?" Yuki giggled, as Yuri walked downstairs.  
"I really wish he didn't." Yuri uttered.  
"Didn't do what?" Yugi asked, forgetting to add his indifference.  
"Corner me every five seconds!" Yuri screamed. "Give cryptic answers to important questions!"  
"Really?" Yugi asked.  
"Not like you care, do you stranger?" Yuri sneered, as she walked down the second flight of stairs, towards Seto.  
"Yuri, I saw Bakura." Seto said, worried. "Anything new?"  
"Just another attempt." Yuri laughed, as they walked away, into the Blossom Garden.  
"How many successes now?" Seto laughed.  
"Just the one." Yuri confirmed. Bakura's obsession was getting in the way of her love life. Seto didn't care, but Marik and Yugi did.  
"Let's get you back to class." Seto declared.  
"Not until I do this." Yuri said, before kissing him with her arms flung behind his neck. When she stopped it, Seto pouted.  
"I was enjoying that." He sulked.  
"That's why I stopped it." Yuri sneered. "So then I leave you wanting more.  
And when she got to class, the only person she saw was Bakura standing at the end of the hall.

**SUSPENSE!!!  
**


End file.
